Mea Culpa
by Ewi-laan
Summary: OS. Début Tome 7. Alors que les Dursley quittent Privet Drive, à la demande de Harry, pour se mettre à l'abri de Voldemort, Dudley laisse aller ses pensées.


Bonjour bonjour !

Ca fait longtemps, mais, n'ayant rien laissé en plan (l'avantage des OS !) je culpabilise un peu moins j'avoue. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps !

Alors pour mon retour sur Fanfiction, un petit OS, POV Dudley.  
Pourquoi Dudley ? Parce qu'on l'oublie trop souvent ce pauvre petit, et au fond il mérite bien qu'on s'en occupe un peu !  
Donc l'OS, chronologiquement, se situe au moment où les Dursley quittent Privet Drive (au début du tome 7) à la demande de Harry, qui chercher à les mettre à l'abri de Voldemort.

Enfin, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu mon profil, suite à de nombreux problèmes sur Facebook (la page était introuvable pour la plupart d'entre vous, d'après les MP que j'ai reçus !) je me suis inscrite sur Twitter !  
Mon nom Twitter : Ewilan_V (l'image c'est un piano avec une fleur en papier dessus)  
Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous inscriviez pour voir mes tweets, mais je vous conseille quand même d'avoir un compte et de vous abonner à mon profil, parce que c'est plus pratique pour suivre mes actus… Rien d'obligatoire cependant !  
Ce qui est pratique avec ce site, c'est que je pourrai vous prévenir de chaque publication (c'est plus facilement accessible que les mails d'alerte il me semble), et aussi vous donner des nouvelles quand je ne pourrai pas publier, et vous en donner les raisons !  
Envoyez moi un MP (sur Fanfiction ou sur Twitter peu importe) quand vous vous abonnez s'il vous plait, que je sache quand commencer à publier des actus.

Oh mon Dieu j'allais oublier l'essentiel : Une très très belle année 2013 à vous tous, qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur, de chance, d'amour, d'amitié et de bonnes nouvelles ! Que votre santé soit bonne et que tous vos désirs se réalisent ! Que vous vous aimiez et aimiez ceux qui vous entourent comme je vous aime !

Bonne Lecture !

Ewi-laan.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Alors que je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture flambant neuve de mon père, je laisse mes pensées aller à leur gré. Je pense à toi. Toi qui as toujours été considéré comme un moins que rien à la maison, toi qui as passé ton enfance dans un placard sous un escalier, toi que j'ai martyrisé pendant 15 ans… Toi qui aujourd'hui nous sauve la vie en nous persuadant de partir. Je ne saisis pas très bien ce qui se passe, mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un mage noir cherche à te tuer, et serait prêt pour ça à t'attirer en nous menaçant ou en nous faisant du mal, que la maison n'est plus un lieu sûr ni pour toi ni pour nous. Mon père a longuement hésité, chargé et déchargé nos bagages une bonne quinzaine de fois au moins, t'a demandé de lui répéter encore et encore la même histoire.

Nous voici finalement sur la route. Je ferme les yeux et revois ton visage, qui semble soulagé que nous partions et surpris que je puisse t'en être reconnaissant. Remarque, je comprends. Depuis notre toute petite enfance je t'ai brutalisé, blessé, insulté, souvent dénoncé pour des bêtises que j'avais faites. Pendant 15 ans tu n'as été qu'un étranger à la maison. Tu aurais pu nous laisser ici, quitte à prendre le risque de nous faire tuer. Peut-être l'aurions-nous mérité au fond. Pourtant tu nous as sauvés, tu nous as trouvés un abri, tu nous as armé de tous les conseils nécessaires à ce que nous ne risquions plus rien. Nous ne méritons pas ta bienveillance, Harry.

Nous avons 17 ans maintenant, il parait que dans ton monde c'est l'âge de la majorité. J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de ton univers. Que tu me racontes tes histoires, que tu me décrives ton école, et les gens qui y sont, que tu me présentes tes amis, que tu m'aies permis de connaître ton monde, au moins de le découvrir. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Finalement, j'aurais aimé que tout se soit mieux passé, dès les premiers mois de notre vie commune, que tu aies été considéré comme mon frère. Je suis aujourd'hui assez grand pour réaliser que c'est aussi ma faute si les choses n'ont pas été ainsi.

Moi aussi je t'ai considéré comme un domestique, martyrisé, ignoré tes anniversaires, et nargué avec mes jouets flambant neufs. Tu crois sûrement que je te hais, à en juger par ta mine surprise quand je t'ai remercié de nous faire partir. Pourtant, tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre haine dans ce que je ressens pour toi. Seulement de la peur. Peur de l'étranger, peur de l'inconnu, car j'ai toujours su que nous étions différents. Tu te rappelles, le jour où tu as fini en haut de l'arbre alors que tu étais poursuivi par Molaire ? Et la fois où tu m'avais enfermé dans la cage d'un boa constrictor ? Quelqu'un comme moi n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Alors j'avais peur, car je ne savais pas ce que tu étais. C'est une peur irrationnelle, je le sais aujourd'hui, mais finalement, je ne faisais que reproduire un modèle donné par mes parents. Je ne rejette pas la faute sur eux. Ils sont en grande partie responsables de la peur que j'avais face à toi, c'est vrai, mais tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir, c'était sûrement aussi par jalousie.

J'étais jaloux parce que toi tu es quelqu'un, parce que tous les enfants rêvent d'être des magiciens ou des héros. Et toi, tu étais un peu les deux. Alors j'imagine que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais plus fort que toi, plus fort que la magie. Aujourd'hui je regrette sincèrement. On aurait pu passer une enfance et une adolescence super tous les deux. Au lieu de ça tu as été mis à part, tu as manqué d'amour familial et moi j'ai manqué d'amour propre. Tout aurait été tellement plus beau si on avait su s'entendre.

Alors je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ta place dans ton monde, que tu te sois fait de vrais amis qui t'aiment autant que tu le mérites, je suis heureux que tu aies pu en apprendre plus sur tes parents. Je suis heureux mais c'est une satisfaction un peu égoïste, qui amoindrit (pour moi) toute la peine que mes parents ou moi avons pu te faire.

Si les sorciers peuvent lire dans les pensées, j'espère que tu entends les miennes. Sois prudent dans ce que tu as à faire, cousin. Fais très attention à toi, et je te promets que quand tout ça sera fini, toi et moi, on reprendra à zéro tu me raconteras ton histoire, et moi je t'écouterai. On rattrapera le temps perdu, et on sera de vrais cousins. Si tu me pardonnes un jour. Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux, et que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Je t'ai toujours aimé.


End file.
